Specific Aims The specific aims of this study are to: 1. refine a data collection instrument and data collection method for quantifying the information needs of healthcare practitioners, and 2. characterize the information needs of healthcare practitioners during the care of cardiovascular surgical patients. Method In the proposed study, observations will take place in an adult cardiovascular intensive care unit and categories of unit staff observed will include nurses, physicians, therapists, pharmacists, laboratory and clerical staff. Each observed communication and information-seeking episode will be recorded on a context specific electronic data collection tool designed by the researcher. A communication episode is defined as an exchange of information between one clinician and another person for a single purpose. An information seeking episode is defined as the action of retrieving information from a source other than another staff member. When a communication or information seeking episode occurs, corresponding numerical codes will be entered on the data collection tool, which includes the duration, the mode, the target, and the purpose of the communication or information search. Analysis appropriate for the nominal level data to be collected in this study includes frequencies, percentages, and chi-square measure of association. Future Research Through the examination of each individual involved in the care of a specific type of patient (cardiovascular surgical), the investigator is striving for a patient centered set of practitioner information needs that are context specific for the design of information and communication systems in intensive care units. In addition, describing the communication and information seeking patterns of each group individually, will illustrate the necessary content and mode of information delivery applicable to their specialty. This knowledge will be used to design specifically tailored system interventions for each unit staff specialty. Study data will be included in funding proposals to be submitted to national agencies. Possible, funding targets include: National Library of Medicine (NLM), National Science Foundation (NSF), and the Small Business Innovation Research (SBIR) and Small Business Technology Transfer (STTR) programs.